


Not Mine to Own

by sabriel75



Series: Merlin100 Prompts [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: merlin100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangle, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Merlin wants it to be more with Gwaine, but he's already given away his heart and he doesn't know how to get it back.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Mine to Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - beginnings at merlin100.

When Merlin meets Gwaine: hair swishing, fists flying and sly grin..., he understands for the first time what Arthur really meant by _There’s something about you Merlin._

Gwaine is insufferable, definitely trouble but oh how he is charming!

He takes Merlin apart with his mouth, with calloused hands, questing fingers and makes Merlin aware of all that he wants and knows he cannot have.

Gwaine gives as if there is nothing more he has to offer and Merlin wishes it were enough… that he didn’t feel betrayal with each kiss, that his heart could beat for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> a reimagining of alba17 's drabble, [Realisation](http://alba17.livejournal.com/178079.html).


End file.
